


harbor light

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	harbor light

_

### A01.01.01 Era of Earth:  
in the heart, we are earth.

_

and the name of the tale is:

### harbor light

Where sea met sky, one blue, eternally in motion. Time and space meeting on the horizon line where the road, ending, began. She watched it, changing, never, always the same. Far away, so close. Untouchable, a luxury, too long denied.

When he came walking up the road, she knew him long before she could see his face. The way he held himself, the way he moved. So long ago, in battle, just like yesterday.

His eyes the color of that moment where the ocean met the sky. In sunlight, to her shadow, turning.

World upside down and inside every line.


End file.
